Playing Pretend
by Blurtitoutalready
Summary: Klaine One Shot. Adult RP.


**This is vaguely set within the **_**In This Together**_**!verse, but you **_**really don't need**_** to read any of that to get this – it's very much PWP. For those who **_**do**_** read ITT – I'd say this falls anywhere between March 2015 to May 2016 (where we are now in the story) and it takes place in Klaine's NYC apartment. This is also un-beta'd so please excuse the crazy.**

**As with all my work I'm sure this is wordier than it needs to be but oh well, more smut for you right? **

**Warning: Smut with spanking kink. Everything is ****super consensual**** but if that squicks you, I suggest you turn back now. This fic includes what I like to call 'realistic role-play.'**

**To the rest of ya: enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was excited. Scratch that, he was <em>very <em>excited. Kurt had been sending him spicy text messages all during class and it was all Blaine could do not to leap up from his desk in the lecture hall, race home and rip Kurt's clothes off. In fact he was so excited he had to cross his legs in class lest his 'excitement' make itself known to the people around him in class.

**Kurt:** _I'm feeling very…naughty today._

**Blaine:**_ Oh really?_

**Kurt: **_Uh huh._

**Blaine:**_ And what, pray tell, do you think we should do about that?_

**Kurt:**_ Well, Mr. Anderson, as your employee, it's my job to keep your house in tip top shape._

Blaine bit his lip and glanced up at his professor who was droning on about Contracting. He quite liked where this was going. He and Kurt sometimes engaged in a little role-play, just to keep things interesting, and it appeared today that he would be 'playing' with maid!Kurt.

When they first started doing this it had been a challenge as to what to refer to Kurt during this – at first it seemed maid sounded a little too feminine, but housekeeper sounded completely unsexy and servant worked but only once they got into it – so maid worked as well as anything to get the action rolling. Blaine had elected to use the moniker 'Mr. Anderson' during such play as people had been calling him that since he was a small child and therefore he didn't really associate it much with his father.

**Blaine:**_ That would be the general idea. _

**Kurt: **_So I know I'd feel awfully naughty if it was anything less than immaculate. _

**Blaine: **_I'll say this once: I'll be home within the hour. I expect the house to be presentable or else there shall be…consequences._

**Kurt: **_Yes sir – I'll do my very *best* to please you._

Blaine was pretty sure he was going to return to an apartment that would be in a slight state of disarray (as much as Kurt got into the 'role' he couldn't actually bare to trash the house during these little adventures). Hoping there weren't any eyes on him the dark haired man let out a shaky breath as he willed the final 10 minutes of class to pass.

After what felt like an eternity he was finally released from the lecture hall and set off – making it home to their 9th floor Midtown apartment in record time. Just before reaching the door way Blaine stopped, took a deep breath and straightened his tie as he got into 'character.'

Kurt giggled quietly to himself as he gave his outfit – or costume to be more precise – one last check in the mirror. He had put quite a bit of thought into his maid's outfit – it couldn't be just _any_ maids outfit and it certainly couldn't be one of those tacky Halloween maid costumes, and while he wasn't completely opposed to wearing a skirt for such an occasion – he adored the outfit he had constructed for himself. It was just like him: a perfect blend of masculine and feminine touches.

The costume began with shoes, of course, that were white and sleek leather tie-up dress shoes; which lead to perfectly pressed slate grey dress pants with a white leather belt; followed by an extremely well tailored deep purple silk dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and ruffles over the chest that was missing the first four buttons and pulled open across his chest, exposing a swatch of his alabaster skin. What made the look a 'costume' were the pair of stark white gloves that covered his elegant hands. Kurt knew Blaine –or shall we say Mr. Anderson – would appreciate his uniform greatly.

Kurt fixed himself a cosmopolitan and settled in to their couch while innocently flipping through the latest issue of _Vogue _and eagerly awaiting the sound of Blaine's keys in the lock to their front door. He had already done the job of cluttering their apartment slightly before sending his first text of the afternoon to his boyfriend. Magazines lay hob knob all over the living room, a few cups were left scattered on the desk and most alarmingly several pairs of designer shoes marred the walking path from the doorway into the living room.

Finally the distinct jingle of keys could be heard from just outside the door and Kurt forced a look of casual interest on his face as he studied the magazine, reading the same words over and over again. The lock clicked. The door swung open. A muttered curse was audible as Blaine stepped inside.

"What in the _Hell_ is going on here?" Mr. Anderson questioned, his voice obviously attempting to be cold but with traces of signature Blaine warmth that couldn't be eradicated despite Blaine's attempts to be in character.

"Oh! Um…hello Mr. Anderson," stammered Kurt, looking up from his magazine and batting his eyelashes coyly at the other man, "I – um – I didn't expect you home so early," he offered lamely. Blaine forced a scowl onto his face.

"No excuses! I pay you to keep my house in order, not to sit around on my couch reading a god damn magazine and drinking from my liquor cabinet." Blaine crossed the room and hovered over Kurt's frame on the couch.

"Yes Mr. Anderson! I'm _so_ sorry, it won't happen again," Kurt offered sweetly, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Blaine suppressed a groan.

"I'm going to make damn sure of that! You've been a _very naughty boy_!" he chastised. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him up into a standing position, "do you know what happens to naughty boys in my house?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at his brunette lover. Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head. "They're punished," Blaine finished, his voice barely above a calculated whisper. Kurt looked scandalized.

"_Mr. Anderson!_ What on Earth are you suggesting?"

"I'm not _suggesting_ anything Maid Hummel. What I am _telling_ you is that if you would like to remain under my employ I want those trousers off in the next thirty seconds," Blaine's eyes flitted away from Kurt and towards the door, "or," he began causally, "you may leave – but good luck finding work in this town again." Kurt's eyes darted back and forth between Blaine and the door for a few seconds as he 'considered' his options. With a pout he reached for the buckle to his belt.

"W-what are you going to d-do?"

"I am going to punish that delicious little bottom of yours until you learn to obey the rules of being under my employ. Do you understand?"

As a blushing Kurt (_Jesus, that's hot_, thought Blaine) unbuckled his belt Blaine felt himself beginning to harden with earnest in his dark jeans: he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep 'playing' before he'd completely fall out of character and into just fucking his gorgeous boyfriend. The game got them both thoroughly hot and bothered though, so he pressed on. Kurt had the foresight to remove his shoes and socks.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," Blaine hissed as Kurt slowly eased his zipper down and stepped out of the pants – his visible erection betraying any 'reluctance' that 'Maid Hummel' might be feeling about what was about to happen. Kurt nodded, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Please don't be too harsh," he requested softly.

"I don't really believe you're in any position to be making requests," Blaine snapped. Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes met his briefly before he nodded almost imperceptibly and tilted his head down to stare resolutely at the floor.

"Over the couch," instructed Blaine. Kurt did as he was told, folding himself over the arm of their – thankfully sturdy – couch with his face pressed against one of the middle cushions and his hips raised by the tilt of the arm of the soft sofa. Blaine took a moment to admire Kurt's ass and long slender legs before closing the distance between them and placing himself right in front of Kurt with one hand stroking his lower back and keeping Kurt pushed into the couch and the other lightly rubbing his ass. A small whimper of a moan escaped from Kurt's lips.

"_Naughty boy_," Blaine chastised, though his tone had a distinctive lightness to it as he reacted to Kurt's obvious arousal. Blaine stroked Kurt's ass over his tiny grey briefs for a torturously long time, giving Kurt just enough time to be lulled into a false calm before –

*Smack*

Kurt groaned in pleasure as Blaine abruptly smacked his ass once with an open palm. It stung, sure, but it also set the nerve endings of Kurt's ass into hyper drive and jolts of pleasure directly towards his cock. For his part, Blaine thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his calloused hand against Kurt's fleshy backside and enjoyed even more watching his boyfriend fall apart under his ministrations.

*Smack*

"Ungh," groaned Kurt as Blaine's hand came into hard contact with his ass again. Blaine drew his hand back once more before crashing it down on Kurt's back side a dozen times in quick succession, covering every part of his ass. Kurt bucked up into the touch before grinding against the curve of the couch trying desperately to get some friction.

"I will not tolerate lazy *smack*mediocre *smack* and careless *smack* *smack* work!"

"N...n-no, no sir," squeaked Kurt, his voice coming out broken and wanton. _God,_ he was so turned on right now – part of him wanted Blaine to keep spanking him until Blaine's hand fell off from overuse and the other part of him just wanted his mouth around Blaine's cock or Blaine's cock in his ass, something, anything: more.

Blaine fell silent as he delivered another dozen or so sharp slaps to Kurt's ass, leaving Kurt whimpering and writhing underneath him in earnest.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson," muttered Blaine as he leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear, "do you?" Kurt fought the smile playing against his lips and pouted once more.

"No sir," he agreed. Blaine grinned wickedly and pulled Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"I believe this lesson would…sink in better with less – ah, barriers." Kurt nodded, perhaps a little _too_ enthusiastically. Blaine chuckled and quickly yanked down Kurt's briefs, exposing the lightly reddened ass of the other man.

"Spread your legs," Blaine ordered while sending another smack to Kurt's ass. Kurt obeyed, pushing a little away from the couch and spreading his legs apart. Blaine reached under him and wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection.

"What a _bad_, naughty boy," he growled before sliding his fisted hand up and down, jerking Kurt off.

"Ungh – oh! Oh God," mewled the slightly younger man. As abruptly as he had begun Blaine removed his hand from around Kurt's dick, leaving Kurt panting into the couch. Blaine raised his strong hand (which was itself beginning to sting – he wouldn't last much longer) again and began spanking Kurt with enthusiasm, loving the way Kurt's butt flushed a darker red each time his open palm descended upon it and the way Kurt's ass bounced up and down at his expert touch.

"I'm so bad, I was so _naughty_," cried Kurt as Blaine's hand rained down on his ass once more. Blaine's slaps weren't actually hard enough to really hurt, certainly not enough to bruise – but Kurt was going to die if he didn't get Blaine's dick in him in some fashion soon.

"That's right," agreed Blaine, "you're _my_ naughty boy."

"Yes, _yes_," whimpered Kurt, "_thank_ _you_ for spanking me Mr. – oh! Mr. Anderson." Upon hearing the magical words that always signaled Kurt was ready to move on to something else, Blaine eased the force of his slaps down greatly until he was just softly rubbing at Kurt's ass, massaging the flesh with his fingers.

"That's a good boy," praised Blaine, "although I do think it would be a smart idea if you were to _show_ me your gratitude…" Kurt popped up from his spankable position immediately and was on his knees in front of Blaine before Blaine could even finish his sentence. Blaine sighed in appreciation as Kurt undid his belt, unbuckled and unzipped him, and slid his jeans down along with his boxers to mid thigh.

"Rmpfh," groaned Blaine, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he felt one of Kurt's hands start to stroke his balls and the other wrap around the base of his dick. Kurt's lips pressed a wet kiss to tip of his dick a moment later and his tongue darted out of his mouth to swipe across the small opening.

"Oh, god, K-kurt," Blaine moaned, feeling any last vestiges of being 'in character' fading fast. Kurt smiled to himself briefly before sticking his tongue out to slide up and down Blaine's shaft and swirl around the head of his boyfriend cock. After teasing Blaine with his tongue for another moment Kurt pulled Blaine's cock into his mouth and began sucking and licking at him, stroking whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand.

"So good, so good," whined Blaine. Encouraged, Kurt relaxed his jaw and began to hum around Blaine's dick just as Blaine's hips jerked forward slightly. Kurt rolled Blaine's balls in his hand once more before transferring his hand to Blaine's thigh to anchor him and let Blaine know it was okay to fuck his mouth. Blaine chanced a look down at Kurt just as he began to rock his hips back and forth and had to restrain himself from coming right then as he eyed his handsome boyfriend with hollowed cheeks, his lips securely around Blaine's cock and a look of lust mixed with concentration playing in his eyes.

"S-st-stop," stuttered Blaine. Kurt lapped at him with his wet tongue for a moment before acquiescing.

"Sir?" he inquired, slightly breathless, his lips red and puffy from blowing Blaine. Blaine let out a choked laugh.

"I lost character like 5 minutes ago," he admitted. Kurt giggled.

"That doesn't explain why you wanted me to stop," noted Kurt with a raised eyebrow. Blaine motioned for Kurt to stand up.

"This does," he growled, reaching a hand between Kurt's leg and pressing his thumb at Kurt's entrance. Kurt squeaked 'oh!'

"Mmhmm," confirmed Blaine, removing his hand from between Kurt's legs and instead placing his hands at Kurt's waist and pressing a kiss – their first kiss of the evening – to Kurt's lips. He groaned as he tasted the slight linger of pre-come on Kurt's lips. After quickly kicking off his shoes and getting rid of his pants and boxers Blaine slid his hands in opposite directions before pulling Kurt up into a cradling position in his arms.

"I think it's time my bad boy got what's coming to him," Blaine said with a sly grin. "Don't you?" Kurt nodded happily and pointed towards the bedroom.

Blaine carried Kurt into their room and placed him down on the bed. They both quickly removed the rest of their clothes. He reached into their nightstand for their trusty bottle of lube and a condom while Kurt arranged some pillows and settled himself on his stomach on the bed. Kurt almost always liked to have sex facing Blaine, but he knew how much Blaine loved watching his ass as he thrust into Kurt, and Kurt liked the extra – almost too much – contact of Blaine's hips coming into contact with his ass immediately after being spanked.

"You are so beautiful," remarked Blaine as he tore the wrapper off the condom and rolled it onto himself.

"I love you."

"I love you too," answered Blaine. He popped the lid on the bottle of lube and coated his cock and fingers.

"You should see your ass right now Kurt." Kurt wiggled his hips at Blaine and grinned. "Naughty boy, it is so red and it feels so warm and oh God; you are so fucking sexy," declared Blaine.

"Well if I'm so sexy how come you're not ins – oh!" squealed Kurt as Blaine slid a finger down the cleft of his ass and swirled it around his entrance. Blaine teased the puckered hole for a moment before pushing a finger inside.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaiiine," babbled Kurt nonsensically as Blaine pumped his finger in and out and then adding a second and a third: preparing his lover.

Once Kurt was ready Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Kurt winced slightly at the slight burn but recovered quickly and was soon begging his boyfriend to move already. Blaine leaned forward to plant a delicate kiss at the division between Kurt's shoulder blades before pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

"Yes! Yes, oh, there!" cried Kurt as Blaine made contact with his prostate. Soon the two were in a rhythm, each rocking back and forth into each other as Kurt felt the familiar pressure of his boyfriend filling him up and Blaine responded to the wet heat and pull of being inside Kurt.

"_Fuck_, Kurt I'm not, I'm not gonna last much long-"

"I know, ungh, me neither, I know," whimpered Kurt. Blaine rocked into Kurt a little harder and reached under him to stroke at Kurt's dick. The two were both sweaty and panting as they felt the buildup of their orgasms.

"Blaine, shit, oh my God, Blaine," wailed Kurt. Blaine was glad their elderly neighbors were thankfully on vacation as his boyfriend was even louder than usual today. Blaine snapped his hips into Kurt, the redness on Kurt's ass not fading a bit thanks to Blaine's shared heat and contact.

"That's it," he encouraged as he stroked Kurt a little faster, "come for me my naughty boy." That was it. Kurt came flying over the edge, his muscles contracting around Blaine as he came into his lover's hand. Blaine thrust erratically through Kurt's orgasm and came himself just as Kurt's was reaching its crescendo.

Undeniably spent the two collapsed next to each other on the bed the moment Blaine pulled out of Kurt, barely summoning the energy to dispose of the condom and come covered hand off on a nearby tissue. As soon as he was back in bed Kurt immediately snuggled up to him.

"That was fantastic."

"Mmm, I'm glad you thought so," said Blaine with a yawn, "I couldn't agree more."

"I'm not sure how skilled we are at role play though," commented Kurt. Blaine thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure I care. That was fun. I didn't spank you too hard though or anything right?"

"No, I would have told you, no honeybee, you were perfect," Kurt reassured with a smile, leaning over to kiss Blaine. Blaine yawned again.

"Good. I'll figure out something for us for dinner in a little bit okay, but I'm gonna pass out for a minute first," he warned. To his surprise Kurt yawned too.

"That's fine *giggle* you wore me out too."

"Maybe round two after dinner?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Sure," agreed Kurt. "I love you." Blaine's eyes closed and he pulled Kurt closer to him.

" I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. For<strong>

**Reviews are love. This is my first attempt at a role play situation and my first *real* attempt at writing kink for more than two seconds, so I'm sorry if it sucked. If it _didn't _suck, or you have constructive feedback - let an author know please? Pretty please? Thanks.**

**Wanna keep up-to-date regarding my work? Follow me on tumblr (remove brackets) at [blurtitoutalready][.][tumblr][.][com]**


End file.
